Bridge Duel/The journey begins
Here's how Bridge Duel and The journey begins goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Robin Hood: Men in Tights. we see Blinkin, Achoo, Robin of Loxley and our heroes walking in the woods Starlight: Whoa. Robin of Loxley: Dismount. Trixie, go make sure it's safe. Trixie: On it. to the bridge and finds 3 persons blacking the way I say, would you 3 mind, uh, awfully getting out of the way? Little John: I say, not until you pay the toll. Trixie: Toll? What toll? Lord Cutler Beckett: The toll you pay for crossing the bridge. Trixie: I'm not paying any toll. This bridge's in the family's land of Trixie. Well, it used to be on the family's land of Trixie. Murtogg: Hey. Hey, y-- You're The Great & Powerful Trixie! Trixie: And who might you 3 be? Little John: Oh, they call me Little John. And this is Lord Cutler Beckett and Murtogg. Uh, but don't let our names fool you. Lord Cutler Beckett: Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward. Trixie: I'll take your words for it. Now let me pass. Murtogg: Uh, no. Sorry, but a toll is a toll and a roll is a roll. If we don't get no tolls, then we don't eat no rolls. Little John: I made it up. Trixie: Very funny. (to Lord Cutler Beckett) But I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you let me pass. If I double-win, 3 of you can join Team Adventurous. Lord Cutler Beckett: Of course. It's just good business. Mr. Mercer. Mercer gives Trixie a sword Trixie: ''Excellente. ''Thank you. ''Gracias. '' Achoo: Hey, Blinkin. Rainbow: (laughs) Don't tell me. Y-You said "Abe Lincoln?" Achoo: No, I ain't saying "Abe Lincoln". I said "Hey, Blinkin!" (to Blinkin) Hold the reins, man. to Trixie Hey, Trix, Trix. Trixie: Excuse me. Achoo: No, excuse me. Look, man, you don't have to do this. Look. This ain't exactly like Mississippi. I'm on 1 side. I'm on the other side. I'm going to the east bank. I'm going to the wast bank. It's not that critical. Trixie: Not the point. It's the principle of the thing. Murtogg: This will end badly. Mark my words. Achoo: Nice knowing you. away & Lord Cutler Beckett fight until she wins the duel Trixie: The Great & Powerful Trixie wins the duel! Allow me to introduce you to my friends. That is Team Adventurous. Little John: Yeah, well, let us introduce you to our best friends there, Will Scarlet O'Hara, Ian Mercer, and Grim the Gnasher. the Gnasher purrs Will Scarlet O'Hara: We're from Georgia. Ian Mercer: He's deadly with his daggers. Trixie: Hey, Robin, fire an arrow straight through his heart. What harm will come to it? Robin of Loxley: Okay. Good-bye. an arrow, arrow got sliced by daggers Trixie: Wow. Monstrox: Zorro with 2 daggers! Simon Bonesteel: Zorro with 2 daggers! Monstrox: I just said that. Icebat: What part of Georgia are you from? South Central? Never mind. Little John: Sorry about this toll thing, guys. I mean, it's Prince John and Team Diabolical 2.O. They've taken our homes and everything we own. There's nothing left. Twilight: Don't worry, Little John. Robin of Loxley: Twilight's right. Even as we speak, Team Adventurous and I are planning to make troubles for our friends Prince John and Rottingham. Uglyghost: Don't forget about Team Diabolical 2.O. Tonight, we'll crash their party and serve warning to those who fight to rid England of their tyranny. Little John: Good! We'll join you! Trixie: No, no, no, no, no! We can't risk the lives of others. Robin of Loxley: Trixie's right. 1 man and a Team of Heroes can get in more easily than half a dozen. Shining Armor: Well, we must be off. Venus de Milo: We shall see you on our return. Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers